Winter's Brightest Star
by Yumiko20
Summary: TRADUCTION. C’est le deuxième Noël que Naoya et Reiji passent ensemble. Le meilleur cadeau à offrir, c’est celui qui vient du cœur. One-shot – Reiji x Naoya.


**Auteur :** PlatinumMagic

**Traductrice :** Yumiko20

**Bêta-reader :** Camille

**Catégorie : **Romance

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Reiji Aoe – Naoya Shirakawa

**Résumé : **C'est le deuxième Noël que Naoya et Reiji passent ensemble. Le meilleur cadeau à offrir, c'est celui qui vient du cœur. One-shot – Reiji x Naoya.

**Disclamer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de _Winter's Brightest Star _de PlatinumMagic qui m'a aimablement donné son autorisation ! Sinon, tout appartient à l'auteur du manga _Love Mode,_ Yuki Shimizu.

**Winter's Brightest Star**

Naoya s'assit en silence face à la fenêtre du salon, regardant les flocons de neige passer lentement et disparaître dans la rue animée en-dessous. Derrière lui, l'appartement était silencieux, comme c'était le cas depuis une semaine.

Un mois plus tôt, Aoe-san lui avait annoncé qu'il allait se rendre à Hong Kong pour une semaine à la fin novembre. Malheureusement, dû à des imprévus, il n'avait pu partir que la semaine passée, celle juste avant Noël.

Naoya ne s'était pas plaint et lui avait dit au revoir avec un sourire, Aoe-san lui ayant assuré qu'il serait à la maison pour Noël. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il apprécierait pour autant cette période particulière. Après la première nuit qu'il passa seul, il s'était assis sombrement devant son petit-déjeuner, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour manger. Où qu'il regardait, il voyait l'ombre de Aoe Reiji s'attarder. Ses habits, son lit, son odeur. Naoya avait passé sa première nuit depuis longtemps sur le canapé, incapable de dormir seul dans le lit d'Aoe-san.

Mais une aide vint à lui dans sa forme la plus surprenante et la plus attentionnée qu'il soit.

Cette après-midi là, Kiichi avait ouvert brusquement la porte de l'appartement et avait demandé à Naoya de passer la semaine avec lui. Il l'avait réprimandé, lui disant qu'il n'était pas bon pour un jeune homme de rester seul avec seulement un chat à qui parler. Naoya était bien plus reconnaissant envers l'idée de Sensei qu'il ne pouvait l'exprimer, et il avait rangé rapidement ses affaires, avant de quitter l'appartement. Fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

La semaine avait été amusante. Sensei l'avait emmené faire les achats de Noël. Il l'avait conduit dans des magasins qui l'avaient fait tellement rougir qu'il n'avait pu regarder personne dans les yeux. A la fin de leur périple, il avait fallu une demi-heure à Haruomi pour décharger la voiture de ses colis, et deux jours pour que lui et Sensei finissent de tout emballer.

Naoya était vraiment content de lui-même, il avait choisi tout seul des cadeaux pour Sensei, Haruomi, Kashima, Izumi et Jouma. Après maintes délibérations et interrogations de la part des vendeurs, il avait même trouvé un présent adéquat pour Aoe-san.

La nuit avant qu'il ne s'en aille, ils avaient accidentellement brisé le bracelet de sa montre. Aoe-san l'avait ignoré, trop préoccupé par son entreprise en cours (c'est-à-dire porter Naoya jusque dans la chambre) pour être furieux. Mais le jour suivant, Naoya avait remarqué que la montre et le bracelet étaient posés soigneusement l'un à côté de l'autre sur la commode. Il avait pris sur lui de ne pas seulement réparer le bracelet, mais aussi de faire nettoyer et de régler correctement la montre.

Quand Sensei lui avait dit que Aoe-san allait revenir et qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer, il prit un paquet sous le sapin et l'empocha. Une petite boîte emballée dans un papier argenté, un ruban vert émeraude noué autour d'elle. Avec ce paquet et son sac rempli d'habits, il monta dans la voiture à côté de Sensei, acceptant joyeusement d'être reconduit jusqu'à l'appartement.

Kiichi le déposa devant l'immeuble, en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël. Il lui rappela avec charme qu'il espérait les voir, lui et Reiji, le lendemain soir pour souper et déballer les cadeaux. Après une rapide étreinte, Naoya courut à l'intérieur et prit le premier ascenseur vers l'étage supérieur. Il était presque rentré dans le pauvre portier dans sa précipitation.

Finalement, il arriva devant la porte de leur appartement et enfonça soigneusement la clé dans la serrure. Un petit tour et la porte s'ouvrit, révélant leur logement dans le même état qu'il l'avait laissé. Il laissa tomber son sac et alluma les lumières, tout en caressant Gyoko.

Ces nobles plans de préparer le souper afin que tout soit prêt à l'arrivée de Aoe-san furent abandonnés quand il arriva devant la fenêtre du salon. Il voulait seulement jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur la rue en-dessous, mais au lieu de cela, il se blottit contre le rebord et attendit patiemment que la large voiture noire signale l'arrivée de Aoe-san.

La neige avait commencé de tomber et Naoya ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les flocons tournoyer paisiblement dans le ciel. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi et le soleil qui brillait transformait la neige sur le toit des immeubles, la rendant dorée comme de l'or. Quelque part, même si sa respiration créait de la buée contre la fenêtre, le monde extérieur semblait chaud. Il savait que si ça n'avait pas été pour Aoe-san, il n'aurait jamais vu le monde de cette façon.

Il sourit quand Gyoko sauta sur ses genoux et se pelotonna sur lui. Il caressa doucement la fourrure soyeuse et baissa les yeux sur la rue en-dessous, regardant la neige descendre sous lui.

Le bruit de clés déposées sur la table dans l'entrée et de pas se déplaçant dans la maison emplirent ses oreilles, et il se leva en sursaut. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi, mais cela devait durer depuis un bon moment, puisque le ciel était désormais sombre et la neige avait arrêté de tomber. Loin en contrebas, il pouvait à peine apercevoir la silhouette de la grande voiture noire s'éloignant de la rue.

Nerveux, il déséquilibra presque Gyoko en sautant du bord de fenêtre pour se diriger vers la porte. Comme il se glissait dans l'entrée, Aoe-san leva les yeux et rencontra les siens. Naoya sentit une chaleur l'envahir. « Bienvenue à la maison. » Bredouilla-t-il en haletant.

Aoe-san sourit légèrement et ébouriffa ses cheveux en passant, se dirigeant vers la cuisine comme s'il n'était jamais parti. « As-tu mangé, Naoya ? Je vais te préparer à souper. »

Naoya regarda fixement son dos et ne put s'empêcher de penser que la meilleure place où se trouver la veille de Noël c'était avec Aoe-san. Il allait mettre ses mains dans les poches de sa veste qu'il portait toujours, lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent une résistance. Avec un sourire heureux, il sortit le présent de sa poche et le suivit.

Dès qu'il entra dans la cuisine, Aoe-san couvrit sa bouche avec un baiser passionné et l'étreignit. Naoya laissa presque tomber son cadeau quand il fut soulevé et placé sur le bar. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, et Naoya emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Aoe-san.

Quand finalement Aoe-san se recula, Naoya se trouva pris de vertiges. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce que faisait l'homme plus âgé. Aoe-san fouillait dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boîte en velours noir qu'il plaça soigneusement dans sa main. Naoya la fixa et releva les yeux vers Aoe-san, comme s'il demandait l'autorisation d'ouvrir le cadeau.

« Vas-y, c'est pour toi. » Dit Reiji fermement, tout en le regardant ouvrir la boîte.

Il ne put empêcher sa réaction. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, puis ils se remplirent de larmes. Il sentit qu'il voulait étreindre Aoe-san et lui dire beaucoup de choses, mais il n'arrivait même pas à respirer. Au lieu de cela, il fouilla dans la boîte et en sortit un petit anneau en argent.

Une bague. Une bague en argent sertie d'une pierre bleue, parfaite étoile à six pointes, qui brillait intensément. C'était génial au touché, et la pierre précieuse s'accrochait à tous les rayons de lumière cherchant une chance de briller.

« La pierre est un saphir étoilé. » Expliqua Aoe-san, toujours debout devant Naoya, légèrement inquiet que le jeune homme, surpris, glisse du bar s'il le laissait seul. « Il signifie confiance, loyauté et destiné. Je trouvais que c'était une bonne pierre pour une bague de fiançailles. »

« Fi… fi – fiançailles ? » Bégaya Naoya, levant les yeux du magnifique bijou pour les fixer déconcerté sur Aoe-san.

Aoe-san sourit sincèrement cette fois, et fouilla dans la poche de son tailleur pour en tirer un collier noir et lisse. Naoya le regarda d'un air ahuri quand il lui prit la bague, nouant le collier autour de l'anneau et l'attachant au cou de Naoya. « Il est trop grand pour toi maintenant. Il est pour quand tu seras devenu adulte. »

Sur l'annulaire de Reiji un anneau assorti captait la lumière, l'étoile brillant intensément.

« Aoe-san… » Soupira Naoya, la gorge serrée. Il pouvait sentir les larmes trop longtemps retenues, couler librement le long de son cou, mais il était trop content pour s'en inquiéter. Il se pencha en avant et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Aoe-san, ne prenant pas la peine de se déplacer quand Reiji le souleva et le porta jusque dans la chambre.

Il ne trouva qu'une réclamation à faire.

« Aoe-san, ton cadeau… Je ne te l'ai pas encore donné. »

« Chut… » Ordonna-t-il, prenant à nouveau possession des lèvres du jeune homme. « On aura le temps pour cela plus tard. »

Aoe-san avait raison. Ils auraient tout le temps plus tard, tout le temps du monde. Maintenant, rien n'importait à par eux deux.

_Un cadeau de temps pour montrer la longévité de l'amour._

_Un anneau d'argent pour symboliser l'éternelle passion._

**Fin**

**Notes de l'auteur :** Je me demandais comment Naoya avait eu cet anneau assorti à celui de Reiji dans Love Unlimited. Finalement, j'ai abandonné et j'ai trouvé cette histoire. J'espère que vous l'avez tous aimée !


End file.
